Cars the Series (2018 ABC Network show)
Cars the Series is to be an upcoming Pixar animated show starring the voice talents from Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Bonnie Hunt, Cheech Marin, Jenifer Lewis, Katherine Helmond, John Ratzenberger, Jerome Ranft, Craig Ferguson, Michael Wallis, Paul Dooley, Ringo Starr, Ice Cube, John Michael Higgins, Teresa Gallagher, Lindsey Collins, Elissa Knight, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Tom Hanks, Reese Witherspoon, Tim Allen, Michael Imperioli, Emily Blunt, James MacAvoy, Jeff Gordon, Jon Cryer, Diane Cook, Mason Vale Cotton, Bailee Madison, Jack Black, Denis Leary, Glenn Close, Johnny Depp, Edie McClurg, Richard Kind, Sig Hansen, Bob Costas, Jack Nicholson, Eddie Murphy, Richard Wilson, Stacy Keach, Jay Leno, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Ned Beatty, Alfred Molina, Jason Doiley, Flo Rida, Joe Mantegna, Santino Fontana, Bill Hader, Samuel L. Jackson, Richard Petty, Robert Pattinson, Jim Cummings, Nathan Lane, Mr. T, and a flashback memory of Paul Newman as Doc Hudson with archive recordings. It is to air on ABC Network on January 5, 2018. Voice Cast Members * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen (voice) * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater (voice) * Bonnie Hunt as Sally (voice) * Cheech Marin as Ramone (voice) * Jenifer Lewis as Flo (voice) * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie (voice) * John Ratzenberger as Mack (voice) * Jerome Ranft as Jerry "Recycled Batteries" the Peterbilt (voice, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) * Craig Ferguson as Red (voice) * Michael Wallis as Sherrif (voice) * Paul Dooley as Sarge (voice) * Ringo Starr as Fillmore (voice, replacing Lloyd Sherr and the late George Carlin respectively) * Ice Cube as Judge Honda (voice, replacing the late Paul Newman's character, Doc Hudson respectively) * John Michael Higgins as Stanley (voice, in flashback memories) * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Screen (voice) * Lindsey Collins as Mia (voice) * Elissa Knight as Tia (voice) * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi (voice) * Guido Quaroni (voice) * Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton (voice) *Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter (voice) *Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo (voice) *Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer (voice) *Emily Blunt as Katherine (voice) *James MacAvoy as Prince Wheeliam (voice) *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette (voice) *Jon Cryer as Todd (voice) *Dane Cook as Sonny (voice) *Mason Vale Cotton as Toby, a # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member (voice) *Bailee Madison as Melanie, another # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member (voice) *Jack Black as Tom Diesel (voice) *Denis Leary as Trev Diesel (voice) *David Cross as Andy Gearsdale (voice) *Glenn Close as Carla Veloso (voice) *Johnny Depp as General Achy (voice) *Edie McClurg as Minny (voice) *Richard Kind as Van (voice) *Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat (voice) *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass (voice) *Jack Nicholson as Al Oft (voice) *Eddie Murphy as Murphy (voice) *Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold (voice) *Stacy Keach as Skipper (voice) *Jay Leno as Jay Limo (voice) *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven (voice) *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior (voice) *Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV (voice) *Alfred Molina as Dr. Lime (voice) *Jason Dolley as Tommy Naturo Tin (voice) *Flo Rida as Falcon Bull (voice) *Joe Mantegna as Don Crumlin (voice) *Santino Fontana as Charger (voice) *Bill Hader as Garm'e Razourel (voice) *Samuel L. Jackson as Swift Alternater (voice) *Richard Petty as Strip Weathers (voice) *Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown (voice) *Jim Cummings as Bud (voice) *Nathan Lane as Milo (voice) *Mr. T as Walmart Wally (voice) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Trivia Notice * This 3D animated television series takes place where Cars 3 had left off. Category:ABC Network